The Violin
by Hika-senpai
Summary: When everything seemed just another day in the monotonous life of Tsuyori Tenshi, he will find out that the meeting with a mysterious violinist will make all the difference in his life. Wanna know the end of this story? Well, read this one-shot.


**The violin**

The sun was already putting it, announcing the end of another boring day. But the streets of the bustling city of Yukin were still flooding and noise was unbearable. The movement of people was constant, making it difficult to walk through the alleys without bump in someone. The trade was very active there, and sometimes one or another curious make a mess in the transition to stop to observe some of the shop window. However, not always the stoppages were due because of the curiosity of a consumer behavior. Sometimes it was only by mere human impulse.

Tenshi Tsuyori was an excellent high school student, but was not very popular. He was an attractive boy, with short blue hair and brown eyes. Many girls wanted to go out with him, but his rude and cold personality normally scared them. He liked to spend most of his time alone, so avoided the company of anyone. Already formed part of his routine handling that infernal movement every time he returned home. He didn't have concern in looking at anything, just went his way as he always did. But that day something caught his attention.

By taking a different path, he saw a store of musical instruments. It wasn't a big building, but its windows caught the attention of passerby because of its content - beautiful and well polished instruments were exposed, such as trumpets, flutes, clarinets, a cello and a... Violin.

He put his hand on the cold window, looking a bit disappointed for that wonderful violin. The memory of his last attempt to play an instrument was still fresh in his mind, and that really hurt him a lot. He was unable to play something again.

Sigh. Why someone must dream? For him, dreams... are impossible to happen...

-Tenshiiii-san! - A girl exclaimed, hugging his neck.

-What do you want, Mio? - He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and faced the girl. They almost had the same height; she had wavy blond hair, and a beautiful pair of green eyes. She was wearing the traditional sailor style school uniform - black skirt and blouse with a white tie. She was very attractive.

-Let's go out, Tenshi-san? I'm coming from my piano lesson and I really want to ... Where are you going? - Mio blinked a little confused. Without explanation, the boy moved away from her and started to walk, mixing with the crowd. - Come on, if you don't want, just say no! - She crossed her arms, angry. Tenshi simply ignored and continued his way. He didn't want to spend time with girls as superfluous as Mio, who only though in her and in her damn popularity. Why girls only think in be popular?

The blue-haired boy was wandering around the street. He had no hurry to get home, it was much more convenient to be alone. He was thinking to be wandering the street for a few hours until the fatigue take care of his body, but something made him change his mind - a sound.

While passing the city's main park, he heard a soft melody. A sweet but sad, melody. He did not know why, but ... Somehow, he felt attracted to that song. It was as if each note issued touch his heart, destroying that strong barrier he had around him. As there was nothing better to do, he decided to find the origin of that tune.

He walked for several minutes. In a point farthest from the park, near a stream and a huge field of flowers, he finally found the person responsible for such beautiful music. One girl, who appeared to have seventeen years as he, was standing on the edge of the creek, playing violin. The water was gently bathing her feet and the evening breeze was balancing her long black hair. She wore a long white dress, which borders had been folded to not be wet. That girl ... Was not as beautiful as most of the girls of the Tenshi's college, but she... Really had an incomparable beauty.

Tenshi remained there, a few meters from her, watching her play. He was really amazed. But the music just ended, bringing to the real world the violinist and her listener. The boy thought better go before she noticed his presence and argues with him to hear her without permission, but it was too late.

-Who are you? - She asked, curious. He stare at her, surprised to see her smiling. Her eyes were as black as her hair, and the brightness of them remembered the time of twilight.

-Tsuyori Tenshi... - His voice was low and a bit indifferent.

-Nice to meet you, Tsuyori-san. My name is Koharu Ayumu. - Smiling, the girl came from near the water and sat in a seat a little forward. - So, what are you doing here?

-I don't need to give you explanations about what i do or don't. If I'm here is because I want, don't you think so?

Ayumu laughed. She was not intimidated with the way he was acting; it was the opposite, she was happy because she knew that he liked to hear her play.

-You... Were playing Tristesse* by Chopin, am I right? - A bit hesitant, he approached her, sitting in the same seat. - It is a beautiful melody, but i though that Chopin was only for piano.

-Uhum, but fortunately there is a version for violin. It is one of my favorite songs. - Ayumu stared at him, smiling with sweetness. Tenshi blushed slightly and then looked to the other side. He didn't remember when was the last time that he blushed, and now... How she had achieved so easily? - Ne*, do you play an instrument?

-No... It's a waste of time. - The boy stood up, closing his fists. - I don't have any talent with for music, and other people just make fun of me and destroy my dreams. I'm tired of this. I just want to forget and live my life. - His face was serious, as if he was lost in thoughts. He was about to leave when he felt the hand of the girl hold his shirt. He turned slowly and stared at her. When Ayumu saw what had just done, she wide eyed, blushing.

-G-Gomen*... Etto*... I don't think that is a waste of time. - She dropped his shirt, feeling embarrassed. - If you love something, you must fight for it. I love the music, so even if people tell me to give up, I won't. - The black-haired girl looked at her violin. - I love to play violin, but my real passion is singing.

-So why do you lose your time playing it instead of practicing your singing?

-Because my voice... Is leaving me... - She smiled sadly, then touched the strings of the violin.

-What are you talking about? - Tenshi sat again, surprised by what had just heard.

-I have a tumor in my throat that is growing fast - Ayumu led a hand to her throat while looking at any point on the floor. - Soon it will spread so... I will die.

The boy wide eyed. Her words were sad, but were so... Hard too.

-And there's nothing you can do?

-There is a surgery. It can save me, however... I'll lose my voice forever. And lose my voice, is the same as lose my music.

-Idiot! And so? You play violin very well! Even if you can't sing, you can continue your music through your violin.

A deep silence took account of Ayumu. It was the first time someone "supported" her. All others - relatives and friends - just said to her to do the surgery and forget the rest. Her feelings seemed to not have value for them. Be able to live without have what you love don't have any sense. She just smiled and stood up.

-My name, Ayumu, means "the one who chooses her own path." I already chose my path, but perhaps there is always another that we can use. Right, angel? - She said, without staring at him. Tenshi stared at her, feeling confused and haunted.

The girl went some steps forward and carefully positioned her chin on the violin.

-Tsuyori-san, please, listen to this song. - She slided the arc by the strings of the instrument gracefully, starting a beautiful melody. Ave Maria,* by Schubert.

Tenshi closed his eyes instinctively. He felt like he was surrounded by a warm blanket. The notes sound with harmony, delicate, gentle. It was a pleasant and unique feeling. After a few minutes, the song ended.

-When a dream dies, another born soon. Stronger and more encouraging. - Ayumu said, looking at the starry sky, even back to the boy. - If you always yield to what others say, you will only end up losing your way. Don't let people defeat you, and not be afraid of the obstacles you will have to face. Because one day, even if takes months or years, you will achieve what you wish, what you love and want for you. - She turned to him, smiling sweetly. - Be strong, Tsuyori-san.

The blue-haired boy stood up after hear those words. For some reason, his heart felt more relaxed now, more alive.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Four months have passed since then. Tenshi could earn enough money to buy a violin. Ayumu's words gave him strength so that he could once again face the people and could play freely. Many were against, but he did not care anymore. He trained every day, giving his best.

-And now? Did I set right the tone of the composition? - He asked for a very special friend. Ayumu nodded her head, smiling. Somehow, she also was encouraged by Tenshi, and agreed to do the surgery that saved her life. Now she can't speak, she lost her voice, but this didn't make her less special or fascinating . She was not feeling the emptiness that she had always been fearing to feel by losing her voice. That empty... Soon was filled with the warmth of his friend, who protected her more than any other. He protected her from everything and everyone, as a true angel. Tenshi...

The black-haired girl got a black book and pointed to a name for the boy.

-Oh, Canon in D Major*. This is the melody of the music box that I gave you.

She nodded again with the head, smiling gently. Since the day they met for the first time, they created a special and strong bond. Tenshi stayed with Ayumu during her operation and recovery in the hospital, and after that they never broke off. She was not like the hypocrite girls from his college who only though in themselves. She was different. It is true that she can no longer sing, but her music had not been lost entirely. The real music is inside the heart, and depends on us express it as best as possible. After meeting her, Tenshi never feared facing those who repress him, mainly because now he had something valuable, something that he could always be inspired: the warm smile of Ayumu - the smile that he swore to himself that he will protect, whatever it costs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~

* Tristesse, also known as composition Study No 3 in E Major  
* Ne - Yo  
* Gomen - Sorry / Forgiveness  
* Etto - Ahn... / Well ...  
* Ave Maria, very famous composition of Schubert  
* Canon in D Major, composition of Pachelbel. Melody common in boxes of music, such as those that have a ballerina dancing.

Hope you liked ^^~


End file.
